Noxious
by missflapjack
Summary: Right now, all they had was this.


Title: Noxious

Author: missflapjack

Fandom: NCIS

Pairing: Tony/Palmer

Rating: PG-13, for language and suggestive themes

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Right now, all they had was this.

Note: All I really have to say is that the obscure pairings need love, too. And that I _may_ have somewhat of a liking for submissive!Tony. A little. A lot. Kind of.

Genre: General / Romance

* * *

They'll have to try something different one of these days; Jimmy thought absently to himself as long fingers tangled in the front of his scrubs. There was more to life – more to healthy relationships, whatever those were – than fleeting, ardent tonsil hockey in the cold, dank corners of autopsy, and on rare occasions, the bathroom. Panting and murmuring soft, encouraging words of praise and promises of love and _"Oh, fuck, Palmer, you naughty little gremlin, when did you learn how to kiss like that..."_

When they had first started, on some vague, barely significant day after Tony wandered downstairs looking for Ducky and ended up bent halfway over Palmer, completely shattering the meaning of personal space, it was addicting, lustful, and terrifying. The excitement only built itself up the longer time passed, like a volcano with far too much magma and nowhere to deposit it. Nothing like this had happened with Michelle. She was always passionate enough, to a point, and then the routines grew repetitive and Jimmy could see that her eyes grew farther away with every dive under the autopsy table.

But... with Tony, with this charming, striking, volatile mix of unstable ingredients, things were different. They could never get enough time. There was _never_ enough. Moments like these were small, sparkling slivers of bliss, whirling around in haphazard circles as they plummeted towards the future and turned into memories to be had.

It was always this. This, and the quiet of the dead and the sharp fluorescent lights, Tony's eyes whirling into different shades of dark so quickly the sensation was like being lost inside of a kaleidoscope; lips bruised, tongue taunting, brow glistening with the smolder of exhilaration. Someday Jimmy would change the cycle. Someday Tony would see what his autopsy gremlin was like without glasses, or scrubs, or _anything_ for that matter, straddling him on various pieces of furniture not made for sitting, cooking him dinner, telling him horrifying stories about his wonderful family and brushing his teeth while he was in the shower.

"Jimmy," Tony breathed, jerking Palmer back to the very authentic reality of being stuck in an oversized underground freezer. Tony rolled his hips where jeans hung loose; where the previously, neatly tucked dress shirt was rumpled beautifully, and there they were, continuing the cycle. Tony had often expressed his distaste for 'having various parts of his finely sculpted body fondled in the presence of the deceased,' but the issue was more or less behind them, and in contrast, Tony was actually beginning to take _pleasure_ in being ravaged against the side of an autopsy drawer. For all of the macho essence that the senior agent threw in other peoples' faces and held there until they gasped for air, when it came to being dominated, Tony turned into startlingly pliable mush.

"Though I appreciate that introspective look you get on your face every time I'm less than entirely dressed, those hands could be doing a lot more than just _holding_ me here," Tony growled, wiggling his torso around and leaning forward to pull Palmer's glasses off with his teeth. He grinned impishly around the frames.

"Yeah," Jimmy replied as he inclined his neck to kiss away that smile, slipping his thumbs snugly into Tony's belt loops. They fit together like a sharp-angled puzzle that had never once been perfect but strived to be something more, all opposing limbs and strange angles and a slight, varying height. "They could be."

Right now, all they had was this. And Jimmy would hold onto it forever, if need be.


End file.
